


More

by valkirsWrath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirsWrath/pseuds/valkirsWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a puddle of thick red liquid.<br/>(Short one-shot story about cannibalism)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

A heartbeat. Then another. Then a crunch. That’s the only thing you can remember from last night. You groan as you sit up from the puddle you’re in because you’re having some stomach ache, apparently you ate a lot last night. You look down at the wet puddle you’re in only to realise that it is blood. You catch the scream in your throat before it can get out. 

_  Why is there so much blood here? _

As you scan the room you find her. She’s a tenant in your very same building. The memories start coming back to you, ever so slightly. You had an argument about laundry times and you had felt a surge of rage. Rage and desire, but not the usual kind. 

 

Her body was beat up and occasionally torn. Her chest was cracked open and her eyes gouged out, quite a mess indeed. 

_  Why isn’t this phasing me? Why am I not sick to my stomach? _

You don’t have to think long before the answer becomes apparent. You get up and walk over to the mirror in the shower room and look at yourself. Your face is covered in blood, there’s pieces of skin between your teeth and a grin plastered on your face.

_  Funny, I didn’t even realise I was smiling. Hahaha haha ha… ha…. _

You go back out into the laundry room and look at her. Her heart is lying out next to her, or rather half of her heart. It has bite marks all over. You can feel your stomach rumbling and you get down on your knees next to the mutilated body. 

_  Just one bite won’t hurt, right? _

You pick up the heart and bite down on it. You experiences tastes the like of which you’ve never experienced before. You take another bite. An explosion of flavour in your mouth. Another bite. You barely leave enough time to swallow before you keep going. You go for yet another bite but there’s nothing left.

_  No! No no no no no! I need more! More! _

You shift your gaze down towards the corpse next to you. You tear her clothes off to reveal her inviting skin. 

_  They are just in the way anyhow. _

You lean in and sink your teeth into one of her breasts, ripping out a good chunk. As you savour the blood running down your throat and you swallow the succulent flesh in your mouth an impulse hits you and a guttural roar leaves your throat.

_  More _

You don’t even bother pulling up again after the next bite.

_  I want more _

As your teeth works away on one spot your hands are ripping off chunks wherever they can reach.

_  I need more _

You push your face into the hole where her heart used to be and drink as much blood as you  can find.

_  Give me more! _

You rip off more chunks and start to cackle in between your bites. Between the laughing and the gorging you’re barely able to breathe.

_  MORE _

 

An hour later there is barely anything left of her. You are licking blood of her bones before breaking them and sucking out the marrow. Eventually you stop laughing and instead let out a panicked shriek. 

_  Nononono. _

There is no food left. You’ve picked her clean.

_  No no no… _

You’re still so very hungry.

_  No! _

You’re interrupted in your sorrow by another shriek bursting out. You look up at the man screaming his lungs out, you think you can recognise him as her fiancé. But only one thought surges through your mind as you lunge at him. Laughing and screaming.

_  More _


End file.
